tu, yo y mi otro yo
by prics17
Summary: anzu y yugi van en la misma escuela, pero nunca se han hablado. Ella es muy famosa en la escuela y sobre todo muy querida, el solo es conocido por sus amigos ¿podría el deseo de yugi hacer que se acerque mas a la chica de sus sueños? ¿ella podrá soportar la carga de tener a dos yugis completamente diferentes? no se si el summary sea bueno pero denle una oportunidad :)
1. conosiendonos

**Hola es un gusto saludarlos, bien aquí les traigo esta nueva historia espero y les guste, por favor dejen sus opiniones todas serán tomadas en cuenta. Aclaro yugioh no me pertenece bueno fuera pero no se puede **

**Capitulo 1: conociéndonos **

Un grupo de chicas comían y platicaban alegremente en una de las mesas de la cafetería de la escuela, mientras que en otra mesa un joven dibujaba a una de ellas, estaba tan concentrado en su dibujo que no se dio cuenta cuando dos chicos llegaron por detrás…

**-¡qué haces viejo!-**un chico rubio llego y lo abrazo por detrás (bueno lo ahorco)-

**-¡jonouchi kun me estas ahorcando!-** el chico ya estaba morado por la presión que su amigo ejercía en el-

**-perdón viejo no era mi intención-** se retiro un poco apenado

-el otro chico de cabello castaño tomo el dibujo- **valla yugi jamás me imagine que fueras tan bueno para dibujar- **

**-honda kun, dámelo aun no esta terminado- **

**-a ver, quiero ver la obra de arte de yugi- **cuando jonouchi vio el dibujo una gota de sudor escurrió por su cuello-** viejo aun no has entendido que no es bueno acosar a las chicas- **

**-yo…yo no estoy acosando a nadie jonouchi-** yugi estaba muy rojo y sobre todo nervioso

**-no, entonces porque dibujaste a mazaki-**

**-¿Qué? No era un hada lo que dibujo- **

**-fíjate bien y es la cara de mazaki- **

**-**honda observo otra vez el dibujo y se dio cuenta que jonouchi tenía razón-** ¡es cierto! Valla yugi no sabía que estuvieras enamorado de ella **

**-¡yo no estoy enamorado de nadie!- **yugi se puso rojo y agacho la cabeza- **solo me parece bonita y por eso la dibuje- **

**-pues eso espero amigo, porque sinceramente una chica como ella no creo que te haga caso, es más podría jurar que ni te conoce**-

**-si amigo, ella solo sale con chicos geniales, y no es para hacerte sentir mal, pero que seas el primero en la lista de promedios de la preparatoria solo te hace ver como un nerd. Pero si de verdad la quieres tienes que actuar más genial, así como yo. **

**-y mira quien lo dice el mediocre persistente- **

**-¡que dijiste bastardo!- ** jonouchi tomo a honda y le aplico una llave

**-lo que escuchaste mediocre- **honda trato de liberarse y empezaron una pelea entre ellos

-yugi solo miraba a sus amigos algo resignado- **estos dos no tienen remedio siempre se pelean por cualquier tontería- **yugi agacho la cabeza y pone una cara de tristeza-_aun que honda kun tiene razón, mazaki san nunca me hará caso, y como dijeron mis amigos dudo mucho que ella sepa de mi existencia- _

**En otro mesa de la cafetería**

**-ya vieron la escena que están haciendo esos dos-** decía una chica rubia, su cabello le llegaba a la altura de lo hombros y era lacio, tenía los ojos cafés y piel blanca, llevaba un dije con una "D" mayúscula. señalaba a jonouchi y a honda que seguían peleando

**-si son un par de inadaptados que solo tratan de llamar la atención- **le contestaba una chica peli roja lacia, su cabello le llegaba a la altura de los codos, al igual que la rubia tenía un dije pero este tenía una "L" mayúscula, y sus ojos eran verdes de piel blanca-

**-pero no pueden negar diana y lucí que es muy gracioso verlos pelear-**contestaba una chica rubia de cabello chino, su cabello le llegaba a la altura de los codos, sus ojos eran violentas y piel blanca

**-para nada mai, es sorprendente como esta escuela puedan aceptar chicos así- **

**-jajaja pues yo pienso que son muy graciosos lucí ¿y tú qué piensas anzu?**

**-yo pienso igual que mai, son muy graciosos- **anzu era castaña de cabello lacio, su cabello le llegaba a los hombros, su piel era blanca y tenía los ojos azules.

**-pues no se en donde encuentran lo divertido a eso y por cierto quienes son nunca los había visto- **

**-se ve que no muestras mucha atención diana, esos chicos son los brabucones de la escuela. El rubio alto de cabello largo se llama jonouchi y El chico castaño moreno se llama honda y es igual que su amigo- **

**-y como se llama el otro chico- **diana señala a yugi que trata de separar a sus amigos

**-la verdad es que no se cómo se llama él, no recuerdo a verlo visto en alguna parte ¿Tu lucí sabes cómo se llama? **

**-obvio que no, quien podría recordarlo, con ese cabello tan raro solo a él se le ocurre tenerlo así en punta y multi color- **

**-su nombre es yugi muto- **

**-anzu ¿de dónde lo conoces?- **

**-va en mi clase de química y es muy bueno. Además siempre va con esos dos ¿nunca te habías dado cuenta mai? **

**-la verdad no… creo que es la primera vez que lo veo- **

**-obviamente solo mirlo se nota que es un nerd- **

**-no seas así lucí, a las personas no se les juzga por si es nerd o popular si no por su forma de ser- **

**-anzu eres tan amable que me conmueves- **lucí hizo una cara de fastidio y salió de la cafetería seguida por diana

**-que amiguitas tenemos ¿no anzu?- **

**-pues sí, pero fueron ellas las que se nos acercaron a nosotras- ** anzu y mai salieron de la cafetería y caminaban por los pasillos

**- y cómo vas con tus papa, ¿ya no se pelean tanto?- **

**-no todo va peor, así que voy adelantar mis planes y me voy a ir a rentar a alguna parte- **

**-entonces no te piensas esperar hasta ir a la universidad, solo falta un año- **

**-de verdad que intente pero la situación con mi padre cada vez va peor, y ya no soporto estar un momento más ahí- **

**-¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir con migo?- **

**-gracias mai, pero no quiero causarte problemas con tus padres, es mejor así- **

**-esta bien, yo te ayudare a buscar un buen lugar para vivir- **

**-gracias mai, por eso eres mi mejor amiga- **las dos se abraza y siguen su camino

**En otro lado de la escuela **

Yugi se encontraba en el mural de la escuela pegando una hoja mientras soltaba un suspiro

**-¿todavía no consigues alguien que rente el cuarto?- **

**-no seas estúpido jonouchi si ya tuviera a alguien no estaría pegando esa hoja- **

**-que dijiste- **jonouchi iba a volver a golpear a honda pero yugi se interpuso

**-ya tranquilos chicos no se peleen, y pues aun no consigo a nadie, espero que se pueda rentar pronto- **

**-tranquilo viejo ya verás que se rentara pronto. Yo me iría a vivir contigo pero si dejo solo a mi padre, quien sabe es que cantina se dejaría morir- **

**-yo también me iría a vivir contigo pero no tengo dinero para la renta- **

**-no se preocupen amigos, ya encontrare a alguien- **

**-¿todavía no sabes nada de tu padre?- **

**-no solo sé que esta en un viaje de negocios con mi mama, y bueno el abuelo y yo nos hacemos cargo de la casa y a pesar de que mis padres nos mandan dinero, no es suficiente, por eso estamos rentando el cuarto- **

**-que mal viejo, pero ya verás que todo va a salir bien- **

**-gracias chicos- **

Los chicos siguieron su camino. Mientras que mai y anzu pasaban por el mural de la escuela, y mai vio algo que le llamo la atención deteniéndose para mirar mejor

**-mira anzu están retando un cuarto cerca de aquí- **

**-enserio, ¿Cuánto piden? **

**-pues no es mucho, de hecho es muy accesible. ¿Te parece bien si después de la escuela vamos a verlo? **

**-claro- **

Las chicas siguieron su camino. Las horas pasaron y estaban en la última hora antes de irse a sus casas. Anzu iba leyendo mientras caminaba y choco con una persona, haciendo que los dos cayeran y las cosas de esa personas se regaran por todo el pasillo, ella ayudo a recoger sus cosas cuando iba a recoger el último libro esa persona lo toco al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndose mucho

**-ma… mazaki san- **yugi se levanto muy nervioso y algo rojo- ** lo siento llevaba muchos libros y no te vi**

- **no te preocupes yugi, yo también iba leyendo y no me fije por donde iba**-

**-sa… ¿sabes mi nombre?- **

**-claro si vamos en la misma clase de química es obvio que sepa tu nombre. No crees que sea raro que nunca nos hayamos hablado hasta ahora- **

**-sí, bueno es que nos sentamos muy retirados mazaki san- **

**-tienes razón. Pero por favor dime anzu- **

**-claro anzu- **

**-bien, bueno me tengo que ir si no llegare tarde a clases- **anzu se fue corriendo y volteo a ver a yugi**- nos vemos después yugi **

-yugi solo se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa con un leve sonrojo aparecieron en el- **anzu sabe mi nombre soy realmente feliz- **yugi siguió su paso con una gran sonrisa- _muero por contarles a jonouchi kun y a honda kun _

**Muy bien hasta aquí espero y les haiga gustado el primer capítulo, por favor dejen sus comentarios **


	2. desepcion

**Hola a todos disculpen la demora pero con mis actividades diarias y aparte que estoy escribiendo otra historia no me da mucho tiempo, pero tratare de actualizar pronto. **

**Capitulo 2: decepción **

Mai y anzu salieron de la escuela en busca del cuarto que estaban retando, pasaron mucho tiempo dando vueltas hasta que por fin terminaron en la entrada de una tienda de juegos.

**-mai ¿segura que es aquí? **

**-si esta es la dirección que hay en el volante- **

**-mmmm, no lo sé tal vez debería de buscar otro lugar- **

**-no me vengas con eso- **se da la vuelta y queda enfrente de anzu-**tú fuiste la que dijo que quería volverse independiente así que no esperes los mismos lujos que tenias con tu papa- **

**-tienes razón, no es el momento para poner escusas-**

**-bien entonces toquemos- **

Anzu y mai entraron a la tienda buscando al dueño de la casa hasta que por fin salió un hombre mayor de estatura baja y con el cabello blanco en punta, esto hizo que anzu se sorprendiera y recordara a su compañero de clases, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

**-¿en qué les puedo ayudar señoritas?- **

**-vinimos aquí por lo del anuncio de este volante- **mai le entrego el volante al señor y a este le salió un brillo en los ojos-

**-o si sobre el anuncio por favor vengan por aquí- **

Las chicas siguieron al señor hasta el jardín dándose cuenta que la casa no era tan pequeña como parecía era bastante amplia. Por fin llegaron al lugar. Cuando lo vieron anzu y mai se sorprendieron era un lugar bastante amplio, tenía la sala, comedor, una espaciosa cocina y dos cuartos con baño. Ya todo estaba amueblado e septo las recamaras que no tenían nada.

**-esta muy lindo señor- (a) **

**-qué bueno que te guste señorita- **

**-pero no lo entiendo ¿porque no se ha rentado?- **

**-**el señor se puso pálido ante la pregunta de mai- **bueno… lo que pasa es que estaba pidiendo mucho jajaja pero como ustedes me caen muy bien les rebajare a la mitad jajajaja **

**-me parece muy bien entonces iré por mis cosas y aquí esta la primera mensualidad- **

**-**el señor tomo el dinero muy nervioso mientras que mai miraba intrigada el comportamiento del anciano- **mu…chas gracias señorita mi nombre es salomón mutuo- **

**-**anzu le regreso el saludo- **mi nombre es anzu mazaki un gusto. Bueno me voy porque me urge cambiarme hoy mismo nos vemos después **

Así las dos chicas salieron del lugar. Mientras que salomón se quedo viendo nervioso a las chicas- **espero que esta chica nunca descubra el secreto de mi nieto-** agacho su cabeza y un suspiro de resignación apareció-** Hay espero que no se valla otro inquilino por la misma causa- **

**En las calles **

**-¿no crees que ese anciano se comporto muy extraño? **

**-enserio, no lo note- **

**-si es como si ocultara algo. Creo que te apresuraste en tomar la decisión de retar el lugar- **

**-no tenia opción mai no soporto más estar en mi casa. Así que cualquier cosa es mejor que tolerar a mi padre- **

**-pues espero que este en lo correcto y no te arrepientas después- **

**-no lo creo. Y mejor hay que apurarnos porque si no se hará más tarde- **

Las chicas caminaron más rápido para llegar a tiempo. Mientras que yugi por fin había llegado a su hogar

**-abuelito ya llegue- **

**-que bueno yugi, la comida esta casi lista deja tus cosas y ven al comedor. Tengo buenas noticias- **

**-**yugi hizo caso a lo que le dijo su abuelo. Dejo su mochila en la tienda y se encamino al comedor, y miro a su abuelo poniendo la bajilla en la mesa

**-¿Qué era la buena noticia que me tenías que decir abuelito?- **jalo una silla y tomo asiento

-**Logre rentar el cuarto de jardín- **

**-**yugi puso una mueca de disgusto- **no se abuelito tengo miedo de que pase lo de siempre- **

**-tranquilo yugi, además ya han pasado 2 meses de que no ha pasado ninguno de esos episodios tan vergonzosos- **

**-sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no vuelva a pasar- **

**-ten fe, esperemos que esta vez el tratamiento si haiga funcionado- **

**-si tienes razón, tengamos fe en que eso haiga pasado- **

**-bien así se habla, la persona que rento el lugar vendrá más tarde así que tendrás que atenderla, ya que voy a tener que salir ¿de acuerdo? **

**-de acuerdo abuelito- **

Yugi y su abuelo comieron y platicaron un rato sobre la escuela y yugi le conto sobre lo que le había sucedido con anzu y lo feliz que estaba porque ella sabia su nombre. Así la tarde paso y su abuelo tuvo que salir así que yugi se fue a su cuarto a terminar su dibujo de anzu cuando termino se quedo contemplándolo hasta que el ruido de la puerta hizo que despertara de su sueño. Cuando abrió la puerta no podía creer lo que estaba viendo era anzu-

**-anzu… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- **yugi no pudo ocultar su felicidad de ver la ahí

**-yugi, que sorpresa ¿no me digas que vives aquí? **

**-si así es ¿Por qué? **

**-con razón ese señor me recordaba a ti, ya sabía que esa forma de cabello y esos ojos eran idénticos a los tuyos-** yugi se sonrojo por el comentario y agacho la cabeza un poco avergonzado- **bien pues desde ahora viviremos en la misma casa ya que yo rente el cuarto del jardín **

**-**yugi se sorprendió y se emociono muchísimo al tener a la chica de sus sueños viviendo en la misma casa- **bien pues pasa supongo que tienes mucho que desempacar **

**-si jajaja, pero traigo a mis amigas para que me ayuden-** anzu hizo una señal a sus amigas y entraron-

Cuando entraron las amigas de anzu. lucí y diana se sorprendieron de ver a yugi en la puerta, pero sobre todo provoco el enojo de una de ellas-

**-valla anzu jamás me imagine que ibas a terminar en un lugar así- **mirando arriba y abajo el lugar

**-pero no tienes que decirlo de esa forma lucí- **mai regaño el modo grosero de la peli roja

**-como sea, vamos a ayudar rápido a anzu porque tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer- **

Así ella se adelanto junto con diana y atrás de ellas mai, anzu le dio una mirada de disculpa a yugi y siguió a sus amigas. Yugi vio como se iban las chicas al cuarto así que se fue a la cocina a preparar unas bebidas-

**-**_que suerte, aun no me lo puedo creer anzu va a vivir en la misma casa que yo, tal vez esto sea una señal, jajaja pero que cosas digo pero y si fuera cierto_**. Lo que daría para que ella se fijara en mi- **yugi siguió preparando las bebidas mientras se imaginaba una vida con anzu. Mientras que con las chicas, arreglaban las cosas de anzu en los armarios

**-entonces tu padre se molesto mucho cuando le dijiste que te ibas- (m)**

**-sí, pero fue mi decisión, pero lo que más le molesto fue que mi madre me haiga apoyado- **

**-pues yo que tú me hubiera quedado en tu casa, antes de venir a meterme a este lugar- (d) **

**-de que hablas, el infierno que estaba viviendo en mi casa era insoportable. Además me gusta este lugar tiene un jardín muy lindo- **

**-y no tienes miedo que el nerd de yugi mutou se quiera propasar contigo- (l) **

**-**anzu miro a lucí y dejo lo que estaba haciendo-** por favor como puedes decir eso- **

**-quien sabe los que aparentan ser unos santos pueden ser unos pervertidos- **

**-**en eso yugi iba entrar por la puerta pero escucho que estaban discutiendo así que decidió esconderse y escuchar la conversación-

**-¿estás hablando enserio? Es de yugi mutou del que hablas, es obvio que entre él y yo nunca va a pasar nada de lo que estás diciendo- **yugi sintió una punzada en el corazón y sintió que las lágrimas se le iban a salir

**-si lucí es mutuo solo de pensarlo suena absurdo- (m)- **yugi decidió irse del lugar antes de seguir escuchando como se burlaban de el

**-si él es una gran persona incapaz de hacer algo así, es maravilloso y para nada es un pervertido- (a) **

**-valla suena como si te gustara- (d) **

**-**anzu se sonrojo y agacho un poco la cabeza- **bueno, es una persona increíble y tienes bonitos ojos **-Anzu se gana las miradas incrédulas de sus amigas y sobre todo una mirada llena de coraje.

-mai paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de anzu- **quien lo iba decir la chica más linda de la escuela esta enamorada de yugi el chico mas tímido de la escuela jajaja**

-anzu trataba de quitarse de encima a mai- **basta no es lo que crees mai- **

**-que tonterías, mejor me voy- **lucí salió del lugar seguida por diana, mientras que anzu y mai las miraban algo confundidas. Afuera del lugar lucí patio un bote de basura-

**-cálmate lucí antes de que esas estúpidas se den cuenta que estas enamorada de ese chico- **

**-es que, anzu se esta interponiendo en mis planes, pero que ni crea que voy a dejar que vivan en la misma casa que el **

**-¿Qué piensas hacer?- **

**-por el momento no se. Pero algo se me ocurrirá- **una sonrisa malévola apareció en los labios de lucí mientras que caminaba directo a su casa

**En el cuarto de yugi **

Yugi miraba triste el dibujo de anzu, mientras que las palabras de ella aparecían una y otra vez en su memoria- **que tonto y yo que pensé que anzu se podría fijar en mí- **recuerdos de trágicos momentos empezaron a invadir la cabeza de yugi y un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que perdiera el conocimiento. al instante se volvió a levantar y tomo el dibujo de anzu mientras que una sonrisa sínica apareció en sus labios, se fue a ver al espejo y había cambiado, su mirada ya no demostraba inocencia si no que era una mirada confiada, incluso en su forma de pararse había cambiado ya no era el mismo yugi- **bien con que esta es la chica que te interesa, pues va hacer toda tuya- **dejo el dibujo en el escritorio y salió del cuarto- **¡que empiece la diversión! **

**Muy bien hasta aquí, espero que les guste dejen sus reviews. nos vemos para la otras bye **


End file.
